Desires of a Jinrou
by DarkPheonix 666
Summary: Tatsumi has escaped Sotoba with Natsuno and is hiding in an apartment in the city with him. While learning to put up with each other they become aware of the sexual tension between them. But will Natsuno resist these urges and stay away or will he lose to Tatsumi's advances and give in? TatsumixNatsuno YAOI (Lemon/Smut later) (discontinued)
1. Chapter 1

Natsuno felt himself coming to wearily; his body ached slightly from the injuries he had received earlier in his fight. His head was dizzy and hurt like a mother; he was weak from lack of blood and he was confused as all hell.

"Ah...You're awake Natsuno-san" a surprised voice said from beside him.

Natsuno turned his head slowly to which his eyes widened with shock and anger. Tatsumi was sat opposite him upon a black leather couch wearing a red vest blouse and black trousers. He had an amused yet taunting smirk on his face as he watched the young teen.

"How?! What the hell? Where am I?" Natsuno snapped angrily trying to free himself to no avail.

Tatsumi chuckled as he watched the teen squirm; for a newborn he was quite feisty and he enjoyed that. Compared to annoying, whiny, obedient Shiki; Natsuno was independent, feisty and quick witted.

He got to his feet slowly and approached the teen "Considering your pretty messed up you move around fine" he teased slyly.

Natsuno shot him an angry glare and bared his teeth; what the hell was going on and how on earth had he got here? Last thing he recalled was attempting to blow himself and this guy up after destroying Sotoba.

Tatsumi smiled wickedly and tilted the youth's head up with his thumb and fingers; he stared into his deep violet eyes intently reading his expression "I like that look in your eyes; primal, vicious and intense; much like your Jinrou nature" he said playfully his tone cruel.

When he first met the teen his plan had been to kill him due to his discovery of their kind. To torture him further he had his best friend Tohru commit the act to taunt both him as well as Megumi for disobeying him.

However upon watching him grow and act out his plans to destroy Sotoba's shiki infestation he had been intrigued by the boy. He had come to agree with Sunako's plan to have him join her as it would be a waste to kill him.

Tatsumi slammed his lips onto Natsuno's locking him in an intense and passionate kiss. They tasted sweet and were soft as an infant's; it felt better than he had expected.

Natsuno sat in his seat; shock and confusion filling his body; he was so confused as to what Tatsumi had in mind for him. If he was planning to torture him he was doing a damn good job because he was getting a little afraid.

Tatsumi slid his tongue into Natsuno's mouth much to the teen's dismay; however after forced compliance he managed to gain entrance. He wound his tongue around the teen's own enjoying the sensation.

Natsuno closed his eyes wanting to disappear; why the hell was his enemy kissing him and what else was he gonna do? He would rather die than do what he had in mind for him; however due to his new state that would prove to be impossible.

Eventually he bit Tatsumi's lip causing him to wince in pain and pull back; Natsuno shot him a hateful look while panting heavily.

Tatsumi stared at him intrigued by this boy; he was the first person to fight him back and reject his advances. That fire he had sensed about him was there now burning in his eyes and he liked it.

He wiped his lip smirking "You're the first person to show me such defiance; you really are an interesting individual" Tatsumi chuckled.

"You try that crap again and you'll get worse!" Natsuno spat venomously his eyes filled with rage and disgust.

Tatsumi grinned wickedly "I can't promise you that cutie; you see I've had an interest in you for a while. I like feisty, stubborn boys like you; Obedient goody goodies are boring" he explained deviously.

Natsuno felt a cold shiver run down his spine; this guy _LIKED_ him?! Looking back on their past meetings it was hard to even consider it. But then again he was a sadistic, perverse fucker so it wasn't impossible.

"I'm gonna grab something from the fridge; be a good boy because Sunako and Seishin are gonna visit later" Tatsumi warned playfully.

Natsuno frowned crossly but obeyed; if he was free he would beat the shit out of this guy but had nowhere to go. But at the same time where would he go? He had no clue where he was, no money or a place to stay. He could at least leech the benefits off this guy for what it was worth.

Eventually Tatsumi came back with two glasses of red liquid; without him saying a word Natsuno knew what it was from the smell. His eyes started to burn with hunger a red glow emanating from his pupils.

Tatsumi smirked "Despite your bitching you still hunger for blood like a normal Jinrou" he teased in cruel amusement.

"S...Shut up!" Natsuno hissed panting heavily. His body ached and hungered for the cold red liquid before him. Given the chance he would probably drink the whole fridge content but couldn't.

Tatsumi frowned in annoyance and drank his own first; he would make him suffer for that intolerance. He was forgetting who had the upper hand right now which was no good if he wanted to eat. After finishing his glassful he sighed pleasantly; blood really did taste better when chilled. It had a more refreshing flavour than it did when warm.

He then stared at the ravenous teen sat before him "So you gonna behave?" he teased rocking the glass in his hand.

Natsuno clicked his teeth in defiance; there was no way he was gonna obey this guy. He would rather be beaten and tortured than obey.

Tatsumi sighed heavily "Fine have it your way" he muttered crossly. He tipped the entire glass into his mouth much to the teen's dismay. Suddenly he grabbed Natsuno's face in his hand and slammed his lips onto his once more forcing the liquid down his throat.

Natsuno was torn between a choice; he hated being forcefully kissed by this guy _again_ but he was enjoying the sensation of the cold blood rushing down his neck. Mixed with the saliva of Tatsumi's tongue it tasted really sweet.

He moaned slightly into the kiss as the blood poured into him and Tatsumi pushed further into it. He hated it and yet he loved it at the same time; he was changing and he didn't like it.

Eventually Tatsumi pulled away after the blood was consumed; saliva slightly pulling between their lips and blood spilling slightly over their bottom lips. That was the most intense thing he had ever done; and he loved it.

He licked his lips deviously savouring the flavours on his lips; he then looked down at the satisfied yet stunned teen. He could tell from his expression he was thrown for a loop on how he should feel.

"You enjoy that brat?" he teased mischievously flashing his fangs in a smile. He had many plans for Natsuno but would seduce and train him slowly so he could get more fun while doing so.

Natsuno gave him a desirous yet beaten look his eyes intense yet hazy; he was drained of any desire to fight but his hunger was satisfied. His fighting spark all but gone for the minute and he was lost in what had just happened.

Tatsumi's eyes widened slightly at his expression and was lost for words; he was amused, stunned and turned on all at the same time. Damn did this teen have an effect on him; he turned away quickly to take a shower.

After he was gone Natsuno clicked his teeth again and looked away; he hated himself for enjoying it but found a part of himself wanting more. He was so angry about what was happening but couldn't do anything to stop it. But if it meant not being killed he would go through with it regardless.

 _ **In bathroom**_

Tatsumi was in the shower cleaning his body of sweat, blood and filth. After their little fight earlier and the events that had just occurred his body was rather unclean. He had not washed as after binding Natsuno he had run an errand of getting blood and food to satisfy them.

Water cascaded over his ears, face and body like a waterfall; it was soothing yet annoying. Despite being a Jinrou he still needed to clean himself and take care of his hygiene which was annoying. He remembered Natsuno's angry hateful expression; then the lustful one he had given after being forced to eat.

Tatsumi lowered his left hand towards his member and began stroking it gently Natsuno's face in his mind. He had found himself wanting the young Jinrou since his meeting him for the first time yet it had become stronger since his transformation. He moaned, panted and grunted as he quickened his pace moving his hand faster and harder against his member. His body grew hotter and his body tingled with desire and lust; a hunger spreading through him like no other.

Eventually he climaxed hard a muffled yell and moans escaping his lip as to not be heard. He would save that for another time when he was finally able to take Natsuno. Afterward his body became heavy and weakened; but he felt satisfied. He opened his eyes slowly his mind foggy and disconnected slightly. He had been so lost in his desires he had forgotten where he was. He had never wanted a person so strongly as he had this boy before; and he liked the way he made him feel.

He chuckled in amusement at the thought of taking Natsuno forcefully and fucking his brains out. The desirous yet angry expression he would make as he rammed him hard up the ass. The fiery, stubborn blue haired boy shattering in his hands like glass and giving into desire and lust; it made him almost want to touch himself again but he held back for the sake of his hunger.

 _ **After**_

Tatsumi exited the bathroom a towel upon his head and wearing black jeans; he was not wearing a shirt as it was too warm and to wind up Natsuno further. I mean it was his home so he could do what he wanted in it.

Natsuno was sat in the chair his head tilted back staring at the ceiling deep in thought. He barely noticed Tatsumi coming in or his new appearance.

"Something on your mind boy?" Tatsumi teased playfully. He would never get tired of messing with him for the sake of Natsuno's reaction.

Natsuno looked at him and upon seeing him just about shat himself. Fear, anxiety, anger and confusion filled his eyes as he tried to comprehend the situation before him. "W...What the hell are you doing?!" he spat angrily his tone hinted with anxiety.

"Drying my hair what does it look like?" Tatsumi said bluntly his tone confused yet playful. He wanted to laugh so badly but he was holding back for the sake of entertainment.

Natsuno looked away hiding the awkward blush flushing his cheeks; he had been hiding the fact that he was gay for a while and had been crushing on Tohru. But now he was having a difficult time with his hatred yet sexual urge for Tatsumi.

Tatsumi removed the towel from his head allowing it to drop; he had his suspicions that Natsuno was gay and was obviously correct. He himself being openly bisexual and proud; he was good at sensing certain traits about others. Being the gaydar, hidden secret aura, up to no good aura, secret romance aura, and his personal favourite; horny radar.

He approached Natsuno quietly to which the teen didn't look up once but was still blushing wildly. He was biting his lip slightly trying to fight the temptation and desire within him which amused Tatsumi greatly. Even when he tried to fight against it his body was always honest and he couldn't hide his emotions from him.

Tatsumi placed his hands upon the teens thighs gently making him breathe in quickly. He slowly slid his hands up Natsuno's legs towards his belt to which the boy clenched his fists. He could see him fighting against it but also being somewhat aroused by what was going on.

He looked at the belt holding the hidden package Natsuno held and slowly pulled at it with his finger and undid it. He heard Natsuno breath in quickly and his heart rate was increasing; he was getting turned on and scared at the same time.

Tatsumi smirked and stopped getting up and leaving Natsuno where he sat and picked up his towel off the ground. He hummed casually and went to find some food to eat; I mean blood strengthened him but he had the urge for some food.

Natsuno who was still in shock about what had just happened (while somewhat turned on) sat there in confusion. He was trying to figure out what the fuck had just happened and how he should be feeling right now.

Tatsumi grabbed some cold teriyaki chicken out of the fridge along with some chocolate milk and melon bread off the counter. He then closed the fridge and made his way to the couch snacks in hand.

"Why?..." Natsuno muttered quietly under his breath. This guy was so hard to understand it was driving him mad.

"Hmm?" Tatsumi said muffled by the bread packet held in his teeth. Was this kid finally talking to him?

Natsuno glared at him his violet eyes burning with rage "WHY DO YOU KEEP MESSING WITH ME LIKE THIS?!" he raged angrily.

Tatsumi sighed heavily and approached the couch with his goods and then placed them down. He then turned to Natsuno with a blunt expression "Because you're cute and easy to mess with" he said without hesitation.

Natsuno was taken aback; he didn't know whether to be insulted, mad or touched by that comment. He wasn't expecting him to be so god damn honest about it either.

"You've gone quiet all of a sudden" Tatsumi teased playfully. His unpredictability amused and intrigued him; it was one of the reasons he liked him.

"So...You're gay too" Natsuno said quietly hesitation in his tone.

Tatsumi smiled and took a bite of melon bread "Mmm-hmm been openly bisexual for about 6 years now" he confessed through a mouthful.

Natsuno looked at him with a look of pure shock "S...Six years?" he stammered his voice filled with amazement and shock.

Tatsumi took another mouthful "That's right brat; I came out when I was 18 before I became a Jinrou" he explained.

Natsuno didn't think he was that old; he only looked about 20-21 but he was obviously wrong. Hell when he used to dress in a shirt and shorts he looked about 18 at a push.

He hesitated then asked quietly "How...How old are you?" he asked curiously.

"23; I've been the same age since I became like this" Tatsumi revealed honestly his tone blunt.

Natsuno went quiet and thoughtful; now wonder this guy was so experienced and cocky. He had been out longer than him and was more experienced in things like this. It kinda explained a lot about his confidence and overly forward nature.

He then panicked; this guy was 8 years older than him and making moves on him? He was either into Shouta smut or just liked cute boys. It was very confusing and infuriating to think that he was the prey of a perverted Jinrou.

Tatsumi stared at him as he watched Natsuno ponder all these thoughts in his head. It was a wonder he didn't fall asleep from pushing himself so much. I mean even Jinrou were capable of sleep of they wanted to. And when they were low on energy without a food source it helped reserve energy.

"Would you relax kid? I prefer personality first then looks when it comes to my men. So its mainly your attitude I like; the fact that you're a looker is a bonus" Tatsumi explained a hint of annoyance in his tone.

Natsuno sighed in relief at the fact this guy wasn't a Shouta chaser; But his personality still made him a creep. Jeez he needed sleep after stressing this much; it was wearing him out.

Tatsumi sat there enjoying his meal slowly; this kid sure was interesting and he was looking forward to more interesting moments like this in the future. He had plenty in store for the kid and was looking forward to what the future had in store.


	2. C2: Primal nature

**Well here you go guys; I never expected this to become so popular so fast**

 **I guess Yaoi is more popular than I expected; hope you like the new chapter**

 **DarkPheonix666**

It was growing late and the sun had already set over the city; cars beeped and revved in the background, people chattered and bars and restaurants had opened. The night was finally upon them after their first day in the big city.

Tatsumi was preparing for bed as he was exhausted after their journey here and all the work he was putting into keeping Natsuno under control while keeping tabs on Sunako's current location.

Last he had checked she and Seishin were currently staying at a country house outside the city. He had given the title of him as a butler and Sunako his mistress; saying her cousin (Tatsumi) and older brother (Natsuno) lived in the city. She was unable due to weak health so she lived in the country.

He missed her dearly and worried about her wellbeing; she was like a younger sister to him and she had given him meaning in his life. She was very wise for her age and had dealt with a lot of pain and misfortune over her 100 year lifespan. It was no surprise at how she was so wise but shocking how she never cried about anything.

On top of that he was busy getting 2 months worth of food for Natsuno and himself as they both consumed a lot to keep their energy full. There was also a year's worth of blood in the giant freezer downstairs to enhance their powers.

It wasn't easy taking care of himself and a moody, energetic and fiery teenage newborn Jinrou; but he made the best of it. He seemed to be settling down but wasn't sure of whether or not he would behave just yet.

Natsuno was still tied to the chair but was starting to relax a little; he was still somewhat annoyed of his current situation. But his fire and fighting spirit had been dowsed; he was more chilled out but was still temperamental. However he was more sulky than troublesome which was better than before.

"You calmed down now?" Tatsumi said casually a hint of relief in his voice.

"There's no point in fighting you; I have nowhere to go so I might as well accept it" Natsuno said coldly his tone hinting annoyance.

As much as he may not have liked Tatsumi he knew he was too smart for him currently. He was a highly intelligent individual but Tatsumi had been a Jinrou longer so he would outwit him. There was nothing to really fight about anymore so he would have to learn to put up with him.

Tatsumi smiled "Glad to hear it; It means I have less trouble to deal with" Tatsumi said in a pleased tone. He approached Natsuno cautiously and untied his binds but made sure to grip his wrists tight in case of trouble.

However instead of attacking him Natsuno simply gripped his wrists and rubbed the rope marks branded onto his wrists. They had been rather tight and hurt his skin with the chafing.

"There are endless pairs of clothes in the wardrobe bought by Sunako; choose your pick just don't copy me. There's only one room with a double bed so we're sharing" Tatsumi informed him.

It was a one room apartment as he hadn't predicted Natsuno transforming when he was bitten; luckily it was a double bed. There was 2 bathrooms, the sitting room and the kitchen which they were currently in and a dining room. There were also cupboards and storage area and a downstairs storage area in which the blood was kept.

"I'll be sure to; I've been feeling kind of gross since our run in earlier" Natsuno said firmly. During their fight in Sotoba they had rolled around in dirt, mud and tree's while covering themselves in a lot of blood. On top of that they had sweated during fighting a little their fight so he felt very gross.

Tatsumi shot him a suspicious glare "Which one? Our fight before we left Sotoba or the one from earlier when you were still tied up?" he said playfully a cheeky glint in his eye.

Natsuno clicked his teeth and frowned; of course he had to bring that incident up "Sotoba" he said firmly.

Tatsumi smiled "fair enough; that was quite messy. Go right ahead it would make you feel a lot better" he said acceptably.

Natsuno walked upstairs quietly not looking Tatsumi in the eye; he had become more wary of Tatsumi's behaviour around him. He may have some feelings towards him but they were mainly sexual at the minute. He by no means was in love with this guy; not after all that had happened.

 _ **In bathroom**_

Natsuno locked the door behind him quickly; He knew that Tatsumi might try something knowing his personality but he wouldn't let him. He planned on having a peaceful shower without any disturbances.

He turned the handle to the shower and the hot water turned on; he adjusted the knobs before the found the right temperature. When he was happy with it he began to strip of his garments. Afterward he climbed into the cubicle and sighed pleasantly as the hot water sprayed all over him. He could feel the filth and grime washing off him and it felt good; for too long he had been covered in his own filth and it was disgusting.

He allowed himself to think as the hot water cascaded over him; Tooru was dead, the village was now gone, Megumi was now gone for good, Toshio and the remaining villagers were gone. There was nothing left for him anymore; his revenge had been completed.

Before all this he had never made any plans as he had not even considered surviving. He had no idea that Jinrou were immortal; but he was only just learning about himself. Now that it was all over he had no idea of what to do with himself.

"What do I do now?" he thought to himself curiously. He let out a heavy sigh and closed his eyes allowing his mind to wander.

 _ **After**_

Natsuno exited the bathroom quietly; around his waist was a short towel tied in a knot. He had a larger towel around his head and was drying his hair. That shower had felt good and just what he had needed.

"Feel better now cutie?" Tatsumi asked flirtatiously appearing on the top of the stairs. He had come up to bring Natsuno some cold milk but had gotten an unexpected surprise.

"Kinda" Natsuno said hesitantly standing where he was. Since their intimate encounter he had become more wary around the blue haired Jinrou.

"I brought you some milk; it will make you feel better after that hot shower" Tatsumi said casually his tone helpful.

Natsuno hesitated then approached and picked up the glass; he downed it in one sighing slightly as the cold beverage poured down his throat. Milk really did feel good after a hot shower; cold and refreshing.

He then placed the glass back on the tray and walked towards the bedroom; there had to be some form of pyjama's to wear. While he mentally was alert he could feel the exhaustion physically and he needed to rest.

Tatsumi stood and eyed the teen before making his way downstairs. He really was a catch; his toned muscles, his long legs, hid dark eyes and flowing hair. His intense violet eyes, his sharp tongue and that personality of his. He wanted Natsuno but would take his sweet time in claiming him.

He then made his way to the kitchen and placed the glass in the dishwasher. Afterward he released a heavy sigh; this teen really had a hold of him and it was the first time he had ever felt so strongly about anyone in a long time. Of course he had played around with girls in high school but never anything serious.

The first time he had felt this way was before he was changed at age 21; a young boy at his home whom he had fallen for. They had been involved in a brief courtship but that same person had moved away that same year breaking his heart. He smiled in amusement a chuckle escaping his lips "Who knew I'd feel this way again".

 _ **Later**_

Tatsumi entered the bedroom to see Natsuno had collapsed on the bed and fallen asleep. He was out cold which didn't surprise him since he had appeared very exhausted. He felt a hunger burn within him as he peered at Natsuno's sleeping face.

His arms were above his sprawled upon the pillow; his hair slightly covering his pale face. His expression was peaceful and content. Luckily he was wearing a black vest and boxer shorts; otherwise Tatsumi would have attacked him.

Tatsumi smirked to himself and pulled off his clothes and simply changed into a clean pair of black boxer shorts. He preferred to sleep with very little on as it was cooler; he tended to sweat more with pyjama's on when he slept.

He then climbed into bed next to Natsuno; he sighed pleasantly as he felt the soft mattress beneath him. He laid on his side and stared at the sleeping teens face mesmerized by the sleeping beauty beside him. He had thought he was cute as a human; but once becoming a Jinrou he radiated sex appeal.

"Stop being so cute; I'll wanna attack you more" Tatsumi sighed heavily his tone quiet. He gently brushed his index finger across Natsuno's lips.

The teen moaned slightly in his sleep from the contact but didn't wake up. He would eventually claim this kid but wouldn't do anything stupid; he planned on making him give into his desires instead of forcing his love. Because all good things came to those who waited.


	3. C3: Early morning surprise

Natsuno was lost in sleep; he had been exhausted when he went to bed last night. His body was injured from the fight, he was physically exhausted and his head was fried. While he was capable of healing pretty quickly; that didn't mean he still wasn't able to feel the effects of pushing his limits too much. However all he needed was more blood to get back to his old self; after all he had eaten very little yesterday.

He tried to move or get up but he couldn't; his body was way too heavy to move. Sure his body was still sore but he was still capable of moving. Due to being a Jinrou he was faster, stronger, more agile and flexible plus he had extra energy. So why the hell was he paralyzed and trapped?

He sighed heavily wanting to just rest; he was too tired to care right now. He had pushed himself way too much trying to protect himself against Tatsumi's advances earlier. Slowly Natsuno rolled over in the bed trying to get comfy.

As he did so he felt something soft beneath him; something soft, warm and fleshy? It was breathing too? He didn't recall bringing anything to bed with him so what...the hell was it?

Suddenly his eyes snapped open and he just about suffered a heart attack; laying beside him sound asleep was Tatsumi. After he had been force fed that blood and snogged by Tatsumi in the process he had found himself more wary around him.

He wasn't too keen on the cat eared Jinrou but he wasn't really as intent on killing him anymore. At best he tolerated the guy and enjoyed teasing or mocking him now and again; other days he just ignored him.

Tatsumi was fast asleep his expression calm yet annoyed; he was obviously deep in thought while asleep. His arms were wrapped around Natsuno's chest while his legs were wrapped around his lower torso and legs.

He made a small mumble in his sleep; Natsuno couldn't make it out as his tone was too quiet. Most likely he was dreaming and speaking utter bullshit; probably one involving Sunako the leader of the Shiki that escaped.

Natsuno swallowed nervously; he had never really been in any physical contact with anyone apart from Tohru. They had been secret lovers before his death and at best had simply kissed, held hands or hugged; but nothing other than that.

He wasn't really familiar with intimate affection or gestures of affection; seeing as he had a strained relationship with both parents. He had shown affection and love for his friends but never hugged them either.

"Fuck...what the hell? Why is he?..." Natsuno thought to himself panicking internally. Why couldn't he just hug his pillow or curl up on the other side? Why the hell was he cuddling him like a human teddy bear?

Tatsumi moaned quietly in his sleep sensing Natsuno's vague movement; however he didn't wake up. He nuzzled his face into the crook of Natsuno's neck; brushing his face and lips against it.

That was the last Natsuno could take; he was way too freaked out, confused and slightly aroused by Tatsumi's actions. It was too early for this shit and what the hell was this guy up to?

He broke Tatsumi of his hold pushing his arms off of him angrily; he was held on tight so he had quite the grip. However he was determined to regain his personal space; he eventually broke out of Tatsumi's hold and pushed the older guy out of bed.

Tatsumi came to after feeling himself fall out of bed; however he woke up too late and found himself crashing to the floor. He yelled and then made annoyed pained sounds as he hit the wooden floor. He had been peacefully sleeping and found himself in a painful and cold position.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU PLAYING AT?!" Natsuno snapped angrily baring his fangs and his violet eyes glowing with rage. He was just about sick to death of Tatsumi's mind games and antics; he wasn't some form of toy.

He was having enough trouble adjusting to his new unwanted immortality as a Jinrou; He didn't need this guy messing with his hormones too. It was stressful enough being a teenager and not being able to deal with all the new awakening feelings that came with it.

Tatsumi picked himself off the floor wincing and groaning in annoyance before glaring at Natsuno. He was getting a bit tired of the teens temper and lack of understanding his position. He gave him an annoyed look "Well I was sleeping peacefully up until you threw me out of bed" he stated crossly.

"CUT THE CRAP! WHY WERE YOU HUGGING ME?!" Natsuno yelled back his anger building. He tolerated this guy at best; so why he felt he had the right to touch him was beyond his understanding.

Since he had brought him to this place Tatsumi had without his consent; Tied him up, force fed him blood, checked him out and kissed him. Now he was touching him in his sleep when he was unconscious; did this guy know any form of personal space?

Tatsumi blinked and folded his arms defensively "I didn't know I was; I tend to move around in my sleep. Considering my Jinrou nature is drawn to warmth I must have started clinging to you" he stated matter of factly.

Despite being a Jinrou for some time now; there were still some things he didn't understand about himself. Like the strong sexual urges or desires that burned inside him, his attraction to warmth or his ability to get distracted by small shiny objects or random things.

Natsuno said nothing but glared at him; considering his ears Tatsumi probably had stronger feline tendencies in his Jinrou nature. It would explain his playful nature and odd quirks that he tended to notice.

"You probably have more feline nature in your genes that me; I guess you're just a big house cat while I'm a snow leopard" Natsuno teased smirking mischievously.

Tatsumi frowned; he hated it when this brat teased him like that. He was really fucking cute but he was also a pain in the ass. Jesus he had such a love hate attraction to this brat; it often pissed him off.

He sighed heavily and climbed back into bed but didn't approach Natsuno this time; it was still early around 1:00 in the morning. He didn't like the fact that this brat had woke him up so early.

But it was hard to stay mad at him considering his angry face was by far the most arousing; he was barely holding it together and not cracking a smile. But his sore body made him remember why he was mad at him.

"You're sleeping face is really cute; I watched you for a while last night before I slept" Tatsumi said quickly facing away from Natsuno. He knew that would wind him up and using that as payback was good enough.

Natsuno said nothing but his eyes widened and he tensed up; nobody had ever seen him sleep apart from Tooru. He had told him a few times how cute he was and he had been tempted to fuck or kiss him.

He lay down again on his back; he couldn't get back to sleep out of worry that Tatsumi may approach him again plus that comment he had just made. What was he some form of toy or amusement to this guy?

However he felt it was much more serious than that; Tatsumi had been serious about that kiss earlier. He had also noticed the way he looked at him; it was primal and wanting. Like a beast staring its prey down before it gave in.

Hunger...that was what he saw; Tatsumi hungered for him and he could sense it. Not the kind of hunger of needing food...the sexual kind.

He rolled over quickly annoyance filling him; he needed sleep and to forget about this situation. He would feel even worse if he didn't get any rest; after all he may have been immortal but even he had his limits.

Tatsumi smirked; the effects of his comment were already taking effect "Night Yuuki-kun" he teased playfully. He wasn't too keen on using the kids name yet and he recalled Megumi called him by that name.

Natsuno flinched and growled at hearing that name; He was legally called Koide under his parents named. Yet Shimizu had always called him by that name and he hated it. He knew Tatsumi was using it to piss him off and it worked "Shut up" he muttered angrily.


	4. C4: Good morning Natsuno

The sun rose over the city like a golden beam of water; a gentle fog surrounded the buildings making it look like water. The city was just waking up and a few people were already outside on their way to work.

Bird chirped in the trees and the gentle hum of a few cars in the distance could be heard. A lot of people were still asleep but the few early risers were awake and making noise.

Natsuno opened his eyes slowly still feeling groggy; he had slept ok-ish after removing Tatsumi from him. Luckily the cat eared Jinrou had remained on his side for the rest of the night.

He slowly looked around the room taking it in; he wasn't used to waking up in a room. After becoming a Jinrou he would sometimes go days without sleep. However upon getting used to it he learned that sleep was needed to recharge.

Suddenly he felt something tight in his boxers; something familiar yet annoying. He felt his body tense and looked down. Between his legs his manhood was throbbing and erect; damn those hormones.

He was good at ignoring it or getting rid of it fast; however today it was more excited than usual. Of course Tatsumi's scent and odd sleepy moans hadn't helped his psyche much last night.

" _Of all times for my body to get like this; it had to be when I'm next to this guy"_ Natsuno cursed mentally.

Tatsumi being in his early twenties was better at controlling his sex drive. While he was a damn good flirt and very cocky; he was more subtle about his arousal or desires. This was the one thing Natsuno did envy about him very much.

Since he had been changed in his pre-adolescence Natsuno's body was still very premature. Yes he was aware people found him attractive but it was still burning with hormones and sexual urges. Later on he would learn to balance them but right now they were more troublesome.

Slowly he turned over onto his side so he could be sneakier. This way Tatsumi wouldn't see what he was doing thus causing less problems. He would never be able to live it down if Tatsumi caught him.

He reached down and slid a hand inside his boxers; he shuddered as his hands wrapped around his member. Slowly he began to rub up and down with his hands while cupping the other over his mouth.

It felt really good but at the same time he just wanted it over with; he found being a teenager awkward enough without the whole puberty shit. He was an introvert by personality and tended to avoid anything bothersome,

He stifled moans as his hands moved faster and faster along his length; he wanted to tease himself more but that would attract Tatsumi's attention. His butt tingled yearning for attention and his balls throbbed.

He wanted more attention; he wanted the rest of his body to be tended to. He wanted his lower body to be touched in other places but he couldn't. God he hated this scenario so much it was so uncomfortable.

Slowly he felt a hand snake around his waist; he jumped and stopped what he was doing altogether. He was so fucked; he had been caught which is what he was trying to avoid in the first place.

He could feel Tatsumi's abs pressed against his back; his lean frame leaning into his. But more than that he could smell his scent and it was very alluring.

"Having fun aren't we?" Tatsumi teased playfully amusement obvious in his tone. He had stirred when he felt Natsuno shudder; however he had fully woken upon hearing his moans.

He couldn't resist seeing Natsuno in such a state that he had decided to have some fun. He wasn't going to sleep with him _yet;_ but playing with him would be fun.

"T...Tatsumi!" Natsuno cried out anxiously. He had tried so hard to avoid waking him; he had even covered his own mouth. But it seemed a Jinrou's hearing excelled even normal human's abilities.

Tatsumi leaned closer into him and nibbled the younger boy's neck making him shudder again. His golden eyes burned with desire and he lowered the hand around Natsuno's waist lower.

Natsuno gasped as Tatsumi's hand grabbed his manhood; his nerves caused him to buck slightly at the contact. It felt even better when someone else was touching him and not just his own hands.

Tatsumi chuckled "Sensitive aren't you; no wonder you're so moody. If I were this sensitive I'd be nervous too" he teased mischievously.

He loved partners who were easily sensitive; if made them elude sex appeal. To see how easily they reacted to your touch and begged for more; the ones that were secretly kinky but were good at hiding it.

He had briefly had a female like that once before; she had begged him for more right up till the end. When she reached her peak she had just about sent him over the edge; but he hadn't had someone like that in a while.

Tatsumi moved his hand upwards atop Natsuno's slowly causing moans to erupt the teen's throat. He smelled really good and his skin was so soft. He slowly placed his other free hand around to stick a finger in Natsuno's mouth.

"T...Tatsumi..." Natsuno moaned frustratedly. Part of him wanted to wiggle free and run to the bathroom to be alone. The other was lost in the feeling of Tatsumi's body against his own; his husky voice in his ear.

Tatsumi's eyes burned with that same hunger again; however this look was more intense than the last. He really wanted to fuck Natsuno good and hard; however for now he had to give the boy a taste before he gave him the full pleasure.

"Ssh; I'll give you what you want. But I'm afraid you'll have to wait before I give you the full pleasure" Tatsumi teased coyly.

He gripped Natsuno's dick harder and rubbed faster than the boy had been. The teen jolted beside him but he held him firm. He wanted to feel him writhe beside him as he reached his peek.

Natsuno's squirmed slightly at Tatsumi's contact; his body arched slightly and moans escaped his lips. He hated that Tatsumi was the one seeing him like this; but at the same time he was so aroused.

"Tatsumi...that feels...good..." Natsuno panted. Tatsumi's movements were much better than his; more experienced and teasing; gripping certain parts of his member every now and again sending sensations through him.

Tatsumi smirked; he liked seeing Natsuno's poker face crack. He looked very cute when his aroused yet annoyed face came out. He only wished he could see this face more often; it was very arousing.

He rubbed the tip hard with his thumb making Natsuno jolt again; every time he did something new the teen would react. His body was also releasing a pheromone which he had expected from his Jinrou nature.

"You smell delicious; it's almost intoxicating" Tatsumi cooed seductively biting Natsuno's ear.

Natsuno moaned and his breathing quickened; he was close. He could feel himself reaching his peak of pleasure. However he knew he wouldn't be satisfied from this gesture alone; Tatsumi had heightened his pleasure senses.

"That's it; don't hold back. Release it" Tatsumi soothed mischievously. He was far from being done with the boy. He would teach him such pleasures that he would receive in the upcoming months to come.

Natsuno threw his head back and a desperate cry escaped lips; his body convulsed as he climaxed. His seed spilled over Tatsumi's hand as the inside of his boxers. He lay there panting heavily as he came back to reality; the high of his climax wearing off slowly.

Tatsumi smirked but he could feel Natsuno was still hard. It seemed jerking off would not soothe his desires on its own. He licked his lips at the thought of Natsuno squirming beneath him.

Slowly he began pulling down Natsuno's boxers revealing his groin and still swollen manhood. He could feel his toned body beneath him; he really was well built for a teenager.

He slid down Natsuno's body slowly planting teasing kisses along his neck and back. He heard the teen sigh as each kiss touched his skin; he really was easy to tease.

He turned Natsuno onto his back slowly to which the teen complied weakly. He peered up at him with his golden eyes peering at the lustful violet eyes staring back at him.

He licked up the back of Natsuno's member slowly causing Natsuno to throw his head back and moan. He could see his body tense as waves of pleasure shot through his every nerve.

"You really have a cute face when you're aroused" Tatsumi teased wickedly. Seeing him try to fight against the pleasure made his own desires burn.

"S...Shut up" Natsuno spat bitterly. He hated the fact that he was enjoying this; worse that Tatsumi was the one making him feel this good.

Tatsumi gripped his dick hard in his hands again; in response Natsuno shot back his head and moaned. Tatsumi laughed in amusement "You forget who's in charge here Natsuno" he said sharply.

Natsuno shot him an angry glare his cheeks flushed red; he hated how lacking he was of control here. His whole body yearned for more but he wanted to resist; he was so torn with his feelings about what was going on.

"D...Do what you want" Natsuno snapped coldly. The more he resisted the more Tatsumi would tease him; so it was useless fighting back anymore.

"Stopped fighting me now?" Tatsumi teased cheekily. He did like a bit of resistance and fighting; but too much became a pain in the ass.

Natsuno looked away his cheeks flushed "Don't see the point in it" he replied sternly. The more he resisted the more Tatsumi would make him wait.

Tatsumi stifled a laugh his eyes sparkling with mischief; he was going to enjoy seeing Natsuno's pleasured face as he got him off again. Slowly he lowered his head and took in Natsuno's member into his mouth.

He held his arms around Natsuno's legs so he couldn't run away. He was going to make him take it and writhe like a snake beneath him. He wanted to see how cute the younger Jinrou could be.

Natsuno released a loud cry as Tatsumi's mouth pleasured his cock. This sensation was completely different to how it felt with just his hands. He could feel his mind slowly falling apart with lust.

Tatsumi licked Natsuno's cock as he sucked him harder; he tasted really good and he reacted so well. He stifled a moan himself as he felt himself throb slightly; he was getting hard thinking about Natsuno's pleasured face.

Natsuno trembled beneath him moans escaping his lips; his breathing was fast and he had given up fighting. He couldn't think straight anymore; his mind was giving into pleasure and desire.

The feeling of Tatsumi's mouth and tongue running over his member was amazing. He felt his nerves dancing at every movement he made to make him feel good. He never knew that he could feel so good from a guy pleasing him.

Tatsumi opened his eyes briefly and looked up to look at Natsuno; he was flushed red and his face was drowned in lust. His expression was one of longing and desire; he was really enjoying it.

He stopped and deep throated Natsuno taking him the way to the hilt shocking Natsuno. He could feel the teen reaching his peak and he smiled to himself. _"Come for me"_ he said sternly to himself.

Almost as if he had read his mind Natsuno's eyes rolled to the back of his head and he bucked his hips hard. A loud cry of pleasure and desire escaped his throat as he climaxed inside the cat eared Jinrou's mouth.

Natsuno lay with his body arched for a while still spasming from his climax. His heart raced in his chest and his breathing began to slow. Eventually his body lowered to the bed and he went limp.

He breathed heavily his cheeks flushed; he was completely worn out. If Tatsumi had any hopes of fucking him there was no way it would happen. His entire body was shaking slightly and he was still recovering from his high.

Tatsumi removed his mouth slowly from Natsuno's member; he then swallowed his seed slowly. He tasted pretty good compared to anyone else he had taken before; when he was done he wiped his mouth and licked his fingers.

He sat up slowly and smirked at Natsuno "That good huh?" he teased playfully.

Natsuno peered at him through his locks but didn't anything. He was too worn out to say two words to the guy. However he did admit; Tatsumi had skill in pleasing people.

He chuckled playfully and then started to get up "I'm gonna go make some coffee; I'll bring some cold blood too. After that little bit of excitement we both need it" he said winking cheekily.

Natsuno clicked his teeth and looked away his cheeks burning. He would never be able to live this down; and worse Tatsumi would never let him forget it either.


	5. C5: Odd gestures of affection

Natsuno walked through the quiet streets slowly; it was raining heavily and his clothes and hair were soaked. He didn't care though; after becoming a Jinrou he wasn't prone to sickness like he was before. He had become more aware of certain abilities that came with being a Jinrou; but he wasn't too fond of the fact he emitted pheromones and had heightened senses.

He had become annoyed after his early morning encounter with Tatsumi earlier in the morning. After some awkward tension filled hours later he had gone outside; due to the humid weather a storm had hit. Most normal people would have called him insane to be out in this weather; but with the thoughts that were rushing through his mind he felt it.

His mind was torn on how to feel about the situation; on the one hand he had enjoyed the way Tatsumi made him feel but hated his personality. On the other he was angry at himself for enjoying it; and angry that he was attracted to Tatsumi somewhat.

He still hated Tatsumi partially; but had come to accept that he was stuck with him. He had begun to tolerate him more; but it didn't mean he _liked_ him. He could never forgive Tatsumi for what he had done; for what he had _allowed_ Sunako to do. He didn't care for many of the village residents; but what he had cared for were his friends.

He still hadn't recovered from losing Tooru and finding his dead body after the massacre. Part of him was relieved that he was now at peace; the other angered that Tooru had suffered so much while being a Shiki. He had suffered self hatred and depression after becoming a Jinrou; begging Natsuno to kill him but he couldn't bring himself to do it. He was only glad that he was ended peacefully alongside Ritsuko the nurse from Ozaki clinic.

He still missed his friend terribly and sometimes longed for his company once more. However he had come to accept that he was no at peace; he was no longer suffering an internal battle of his undying thirst for human blood.

He punched a wall angrily his hand smashing against the bricks; he felt the twinge of pain from his hand but his strength blew a hole in the wall. After consuming blood his strength had risen to frightening proportions. He had nothing left anymore; his best friend was dead, his mother was missing after running away under the pretense he was _dead._ His father was now mentally unstable after the loss of his son and missing wife; last he had heard he was on meds and had a nurse.

"Why?...Why did this happen to me?!" he raged loudly. He had never _asked_ to become a Jinrou; he had never wanted any of the suffering he received. But those damn selfish Shiki just did what they pleased; and now _he_ was one of them.

He was so confused and angry inside; not only about being a Jinrou but about his own body. He was 15 for fucks sake; he was battling hormones and his body's development. While he didn't age physically he did mentally. Being stuck like this forever while everyone else perished scared him; hell what about marriage or infants? While he wasn't bothered by it before it was something he had thought about in the future; settling down with Tooru or some nice guy and adopting kids.

But now that dream was all but ashes in the wind; Tooru was dead and if he did try and love someone they would age beside him. He could never put himself through that; so he was better off alone.

"FUUUUUCK!" he cursed angrily. God he was so angry; he was so upset and confused and alone. He couldn't run away from who he was; and he couldn't change the way things were now. Was there any hope in this bleak world for him anymore?

 _ **Later on**_

The rain had gotten heavier outside so now Natsuno was soaked to the bone. He trudged into the apartment quietly water dripping off him. God he was so miserable right now. He removed his shoes and padded along the floorboards in his bare feet; he left a few drops of water on the floor behind him.

Suddenly he heard footsteps and Tatsumi appeared at the end of the hall; he gave a slightly annoyed look when he saw Natsuno's appearance. He sighed heavily and approached the young teen.

Before he could react Natsuno was yanked by the arm and pulled in the direction of the bathroom. He was then pushed into the room firmly to which he turned back to Tatsumi his expression pissed off.

"Come rant at me after your done showering" Tatsumi said sharply his yellow eyes intense. While he was capable of being an asshole; Tatsumi wasn't going to let Natsuno get sick because of his own stupidity.

He then pointed at the rack which was covered in two sets of towels "2 sets each; mine and yours. Place the ones you use on your side of the room when you're done; I don't wanna end up getting confused" Tatsumi said firmly before closing the door.

Natsuno said nothing confusion and annoyance filling him; he could have managed this himself. But then again it was just rain so why the hell was Tatsumi making him take a shower?

A feeling of realization and shock hit him. It...It couldn't be that...Tatsumi was worried about him right? He only enjoyed teasing him right?! He shook his head quickly trying to get the thought out of his head; he quickly turned on the shower and began to strip. God his brain must really be affected by the cold if he was thinking such things.

 _ **Later on**_

Natsuno sighed heavily after turning off the shower's spray; his body was now warmed up and he felt refreshed. He certainly felt less miserable than he had when he came in; now he just felt thoughtful and contemplative.

He looked over and found a black T shirt, boxers and green khaki shorts on the toilet lid. Tatsumi must have snuck in and left them there while he was showering; being sneaky came with being a Jinrou.

He sighed heavily and continued drying himself off before pulling on the clothes. The loose clothing allowed him to feel comfortable in his new found body heat. Once he was done he collected his towels and padded towards the bedroom.

After passing through the hallway he spotted Tatsumi on the couch relaxing his eyes stuck on the TV. He was watching some random cartoon but was half enjoying it and half bored with it.

"Anything good on?" Natsuno asked casually as he passed the blue haired Jinrou. It would liven the mood slightly at least. The room was so quiet and there was so much tension you could feel it in the air.

Tatsumi groaned crossly "I wish; millions of channels and nothing good is on" he muttered in annoyance. For what he paid in terms of money for the TV bill; he got a pretty shitty deal sometimes as far as TV.

Natsuno entered the bedroom and placed his towels on the chair near his side; he then exited slowly and sat beside Tatsumi. However he made sure to leave a gap between them for his own personal bubble.

"So you still wanna rant at me? Or have you calmed down now?" Tatsumi said bluntly his tone hinting mischief. He had seen the fire and anger in Natsuno's eyes earlier; his hurt and his frustrations. However he knew a good shower would clear his mind as much as it would warm him up. It was funny how soothing a simple routine could be.

Natsuno shifted in his seat but didn't look at him "Y...yeah" he admitted quietly. The hot water running over his body and the quiet had helped ease his mind. He was able to think and relax at the same time.

Tatsumi smiled cheekily; he knew all he needed was a hot shower to cool off. That and it would stop him from getting sick due to the rain. Damn this kid was a pain in the ass; but he was cute as hell.

"Gotta say; the rain soaked look suits you" he teased playfully. As much as he had been worried about Natsuno being stupid; he looked hot as hell in see-through soaked clothes.

"What? you mean soaking wet and miserable?" Natsuno muttered crossly. He had no idea why Tatsumi was being so weird considering he came home out of miserable weather.

Tatsumi chuckled and sighed heavily; god this kid was so dense sometimes. "No; more like dripping with water and flashing rippled abs" he teased flashing his white teeth in a smile.

Natsuno went quiet for a few minutes trying to understand what Tatsumi meant; when he eventually clicked his face flushed red. "YOU PERVERT!" he snapped angrily. As if it wasn't bad enough that he got him off and blew him off the other night. Now he was taking advantage of his soaked attire earlier too?

Tatsumi huffed crossly "I don't see what's so bad in me checking out a fine piece of ass" he said defensively. He had already stated he was openly bisexual; so of course he would check out the younger Jinrou.

Natsuno clicked his teeth; god this guy had no sense of decency. He didn't care about holding back; just calling as he saw it. "Could you at least show some form of decency" he hissed angrily.

Since he had started living with him Tatsumi had simply acted upon his own intentions caring not about how he felt. It was damn near frustrating to him and he wished the guy would just lay off a little.

Tatsumi raised an eyebrow suspiciously "How does fuck no; I do what I want sound?" he said sarcastically. Just because Natsuno didn't like something didn't mean he was going to stop. The brat needed to learn to respect his elders.

Natsuno glared at him his violet eyes glowing with rage; god this guy was such an asshole. He never thought about anyone else but himself; he could use and manipulate people like toys to no end.

He hated him for the effect he had on him; but he also hated himself for being drawn into his methods. He was slowly but surely going insane on his own personal storm of emotions of what was happening around him.

Tatsumi felt himself burning inside; those eyes god those eyes. They were so beautiful and intense. Every time he looked into them he felt himself fall deeper and deeper into the depths of desire for this kid. He moved closer to him his eyes smoldering with desire; they roamed down to those soft lips of his. God he wanted to kiss them; taste them, feel them, fuck them. Hell he wanted to drag the violet haired teen to bed and fuck his brains out till he couldn't walk.

Natsuno edged away as Tatsumi approached him; what was he planning? Had he really been that turned on from his pre-rain attire earlier? Why didn't he just go fix it in the bathroom like a normal person?

"Natsuno..." he said hoarsely. God he wanted this kid; but he was holding back until the kid started to give in too. But the waiting was killing him; god it was killing him inside.

Natsuno held his ground staring him down; he was scared but he would never back down. His heart beat in his chest as the older Jinrou edged closer and closer to him.

"...you hungry?" Tatsumi said bluntly stopping in front of him. The kid hadn't eaten a thing since this morning; while he himself had fed he was sure the brat must have been running on fumes.

"Eh?" Natsuno said his tone filled with confusion. Wasn't he? Wasn't he about to...?

"You look pale; bet you haven't eaten a thing since you got up. Knowing you I bet you went out on pure steam" Tatsumi scolded crossly. He was sure that one day he would find Natsuno on the floor passed out from lack of feeding.

He got to his feet and wondered to the kitchen; it was still early in the morning about 7-8-ish. He himself had gotten some cold blood earlier; now he was gonna eat again because he had worried over Natsuno.

"But...you...?!" Natsuno stammered awkwardly. Wasn't he about to kiss him? What was going on right now? Was he actually hoping that Tatsumi _would_ kiss him?!

Tatsumi turned to face him his expression confused; so he was gonna starve himself? Good luck with that. He was a precious species in the world of Shiki; a rare gem like himself that he had to protect.

Natsuno couldn't say it; he just couldn't. If he did he knew Tatsumi would tease the crap out of him. Doing so would cause a lot of problems in the future; and he didn't want that.

He sighed crossly "Nothing; must still be frazzled from the heat of the shower" he lied. He wasn't going to admit that he was hoping he _would_ kiss him.

Tatsumi raised an eyebrow and said nothing; perhaps the combination of cold rainwater and hot water from the shower had shot his brain. But part of him wondered if there was more to it than that. He shrugged and padded into the kitchen quietly and began sorting through the fridge.

Natsuno curled up on the sofa quietly burying his nose into his knee's; he really must be losing it to want to _kiss_ Tatsumi"What's wrong with me" he muttered quietly under his breath.


End file.
